ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Infamous/Transcript
(The screen pans around a golden teapot with three blue panels surrounding it and Jay yells and grunts. Zooms in on teapot and reflection reveals a skeleton being kicked by Jay, grunting once again. Jay whips out nunchucks, fighting the skeleton who is dodging his attacks. Jay knocks the skeleton away and four more skeletons drop from the ceiling. Jay grabs the teapot handle and turns it switching the first blue panel to red, which flips around to reveal Kai.) Kai: Ninja, go! (Kai does Spinjitzu, defeating the skeletons. A skeleton is knocked down a ramp, under it is Zane stretching his arms. Skeletons sprint down the hall and Cole ghostly emerges from the wall so the skeletons run back only to find a punch from Zane crashing through a barrier of ice. Kai and Jay come sliding down the ramp with excitement and all four ninja line up together facing the screen. Cole comes forward and pounds the floor tripping the skeletons into the wall. Ninja go into fighting stances. Samukai crashes through the wall and charges at them. A green light appears and the Green Ninja emerges. He lands and punches Samukai with green Energy.) Kai: (In projected voice.) Do you have the golden scroll, Lloyd? Lloyd: (In projected voice.) I sure do, Kai! But I don't know what is says. Can anyone help me read it? Ninja: We can! Because reading is the first step to every adventure. Go, reading, go! Dareth: And... Cut! Brilliance plus perfection! Clean up, little fellas and make some headway here. That's a wrap! Nya: A wrap? I just got here. Dareth said— Dareth: Hey, hey! There's my boys! I knew you could Spinjitzu but that acting knocked me out. (Notices Nya.) Oh, hey, sweetheart. Mind sticking around for a segment to teach girls how to apply makeup? Nya: (Looks to the back corner, angered.) You're gonna need makeup when I rearrange your face! (Walks over to punch Dareth but Jay holds her back.) Jay: (Grunts.) Easy! Nya is one of us now, there's no reason she should be treated differently. Dareth: No Reason? You added a girl to the group. You know how much that hurts your image? You're a boy band, a hunk machine! Lloyd: No. We're equals. Our power comes from no one being more important than the other. Kai: Important? No. Irresistible... uh, debatable. (Winks at fangirls in the doorway. Girls scream and try to run to him, but guards stop them.) Girl: Oh my gosh, it is him! Dareth: (Chuckles.) I don't tell you how to do your business, don't tell me how to do mine. Remember how every time you save Ninjago no one cared? Well now Dareth's in charge and Dareth says don't change the recipe. You boys are the face of the franchise, and now the face of teen idol! (Whips out a magazine with Lloyd on it and Jay and Cole on each side on a heart with Nya in it.) Lloyd: (Reads title) "Sensei Lloyd"? But I'm only a Sensei-in-training. Cole: And what's this about me and Jay still fighting over Nya? That's old news. Dareth: Who cares if it's real or not? Isn't this what you've always dreamed of? You're the hottest thing in Ninjago! (The Ninja sneak around the city away from their fans.) Man #1: Fold your drawers, hot off their new LP, it's the sensei-tion sweeping the nation. The pop that can't seem to stop. Here's another number one hit from Go, Ninja, go. Boy: My favorite? Easy. Lloyd. He's the best. Woman #1: I like Kai. He's, like, so hot. Literally. Man #1: Crime down. Ninja way up. Who doesn't like these five Ninja? Correction, six. Woman #2: Jay. He is so funny. And cute. Woman #3: I like Cole. I mean, he's a ghost. You want him, but you can't have him. Reporter: Who likes Nya? Woman #2: "Like her?" Meh. Do I want to be her? Woman #3: And get to hang out with them? Oh my gosh! Late-Night Show Host: Just between you and me, Nya, Jay or Cole? Nya: Honestly, not a chance. We're a team. Instead, I'd rather talk about— Late-Night Show Host: Uh-huh. Not a chance? Really? Audience: Oooh. Nya: I'm telling you, never gonna happen. Boy #1: Aah! Zane. Definitely Zane. He's cool. Reporter: Ninjago is safer because they are here, hiding in plain sight... Boy #1: My mom says I'm cool. Reporter: ...waiting to defend us from wherever evil lurks. But the real question we all want to know is, where are the Ninja now? (The Ninja made it to the Destiny's Bounty.) Wu: Look inward. When one is a ghost, one may have new abilities. Focus and discover them. (Cole turns invisible and reappears.) Cole: Whoa. Did you see me? I disappeared! I mean, did you not see me? Wu: Very good, Cole. Only you can unlock what is truly inside. That is it for today. Nya: Dareth wants me to teach girls how to cook? How about I teach them how to do this? (She sprays water on sparring bots. Meanwhile, Zane and Jay plays a game of Minidroid Chess.) Zane: I win again. Cole: Ah, Minidroid Chess. So what's the tally now? A hundred games to none? (Laughs.) Jay: Set them up, Zane. We're going again. What's got you so cheery? Cole: Remember back in the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, when we all saw the reflection of our future selves? Jay: You mean when you couldn't see anything? Cole: Yeah, it wasn't because I'm a goner. It's because I can disappear. Jay: Oh, then why don't you make like a ghost and vanish? I need full concentration. Cole: Oh, touchy are we? Teach him a lesson, Zane. (He leaves.) Zane: (Sighs.) You still haven't told him what you saw in your future's reflection, have you? Jay: And ruin our friendship? No thanks. Besides, even if it were true, her mind's made up. It's never gonna happen. (Sighs.) I was fine until I saw us together. Now it's all I think about. Misako: Bad day? You're supposed to hit them, not destroy them. Nya: I'm a girl, but I'm also a lot of other things. But what does that matter when everyone only sees me as one thing: the girl Ninja. (Groans.) I just wanna be given a fair shot. Misako: Why? To make things easier? The harder it is, the more you will excel. You'll never be happy if you let the world define you. You've got to define yourself. (She finishes repairing the bots.) Now, again. And this time, destroy all the targets. Nya: (She sees Jay staring at her.) What are you looking at? Jay: (Sighs.) See? Even though it's fate, I still can't win. Zane: Checkmate. Again. A hundred and one to zero. Lloyd: Sensei's back, and there's trouble. (Everyone goes to the bridge.) Kai: What is it? Have they sold out of Kai action figures? I knew there wasn't enough— Wu: No. It appears when you destroyed the Cursed Realm, one ghost escaped. And you know him all too well. Clouse. Security footage shows him buying a train ticket that will arrive in Stiix in just a few hours. Cole: Clouse? The sorcerer from Chen's Island? What does he want with Stiix? That place is just a salvage yard now. Wu: That's why I want you to go there and stop whatever it is he is planning to do. Kai: But Dareth wanted us to visit the hospital for that Grant-A-Wish thing. Lloyd: Hey, we take orders from Sensei Wu, not Dareth. Lil' Nelson only has a broken leg. If his wish is to be a Ninja for a day, that day an be tomorrow. Suit up. Misako: They are growing up. Wu: Yes, they are. But I'd still like to think Ninjago would fall apart without us. (The Ninja rode on their Elemental Dragons.) Nya: Back to the grind. Jay: Ha, if it weren't for the Bounty, I don't think we'd ever get any peace and quiet. Kai: We're just over Ninjago City. Isn't that where Lil' Nelson is? What do you say, drop by for a quick stop? In and out. Lloyd: We don't have time. Zane: Technically, we do. As long as we don't encounter any problems. Cole: What does Sensei always say? Never put off until tomorrow what can be done today. (The go to the hospital.) Lloyd: As a part of the Grant-A-Wish Foundation, we dub you an Honorary Ninja for the Day. Boy #2: Aw. I wish I broke both my legs. Lil' Nelson: COuld you stay to sign their casts? Nya: Aw, I wish we could, but duty calls. Cole: Uh, not sure how far we'll get. Looks like we've got company. (Jay looks out the window to see their fans.) Jay: How'd they find us? Kai: "Reply. Of course I'm at the hospital. My hair is sick. Haha. Send." Nya: Are you sending out a Chirp? Kai: Uh, my followers have needs too. Zane: If you recall, I said we would get to Stiix in time minus any problems. This constitutes a major problem. Cole: Yeah, well, I don't see us flying out of here with these birds in the sky. (They see helicopters.) Lloyd: Cole's right. No Dragons. If we're gonna escape, we can't be followed. Woman #4: "His hair is sick." (Gasps.) He is here! Aah! (The fans grab the guard and went past him.) Officer #1: For Pete's sake, put me down. I'm a grown-up! Whoa! Cole: They're coming. What do we do? Lil' Nelson: You say I'm a Ninja for the day, call me...the Purple Ninja! (He kicks the door open.) Nya: That hood looks legit. Did you make that? Lil' Nelson: You have a lot of time on your hands when you break both your legs. This way. Double Leg, hyah! (He opens another door and closes it on the fans.) This is as far as I can go. Follow this up to the rooftop. From there, take back streets. I'll hold them off at the pass. Lloyd: Lil' Nelson—I mean, Purple Ninja, thanks. Lil' Nelson: No. Thank you. You made my wish come true. (The Ninja take the stairs.) Cole: Phew. Looks like we lost them. Lloyd: But the nearest rooftop is still too far to jump. Kai: Airjitzu? Nya: Whoa. I just learned how to make a Water Dragon. I haven't even earned my Airjitzu suit yet. Zane: But if we don't leave now, we'll never get to Stiix to stop Clouse. Jay: We're a team. We stick together. Nya: Thanks, but I can stick up for myself. Cole: He was only trying to be nice. Jay: It's okay. Right now, we're just having our first fight. Nya: What do you mean "right now?" And just what are you implying by "we?" Lloyd: They're gonna see us. Quick, take cover. (Everyone but Nya uses Airjitzu to hide behind a billboard.) Jay: Nya, you need to hide too. Ugh. Forget what I said, just take my hand. Nya: No. What did you mean when you said "we?" I'm a Ninja, and I'm nobody's girl. Cole: Just take his hand, Nya. Or else we're gonna be spotted. (A helicopter flies by.) Kai: Too late. So much for stopping Clouse. Lloyd: Ugh. Let's just hope he missed his train. (Clouse made it to Stiix.) Cole: Ugh. They found us. Now what do we do? Dareth: Just do what you're doing, but don't run away from the cameras. Run toward them. Ninja visit hospital. This is gold! Lloyd: We don't need more publicity. We need less. We have to get to Stiix to stop Clouse. Dareth: Could be a big scoop. Say no more. Hop in! (Clouse searches a pile.) Clouse: No. No. No. (He sees a teapot. Hmm. Yes. (He runs to a nearby building.) The Teapot of Tyrahn. (He rubs it.) Work, darn you. (He switches a panel and frees a Djinn.) Nadakhan: I am free? Where am I? What year is it? Clouse: Nadakhan. It's you. I've freed a genie. Nadakhan: I prefer the term Djinn. Clouse: Who cares? I want my three wishes. Nadakhan: Mm. I must warn you. You cannot wish for love, death, and most certainly... Clouse: More wishes. Yes, yes, I know the rules. Ahem. I wish for my Book of Spells. Nadakhan: Very well. Your wish is yours to keep. (Clouse grabs the book.) Clouse: Tricked you. Now, with my spells, who needs more wishes? (It sets on fire.) Oh. What's happening? Nadakhan: You should've known. The book was last thrown into a fire. Perhaps you should wish for more than a pile of ash. Clouse: You conniving genie. Nadakhan: Djinn. And for your second wish? Clouse: There's no way I can defeat those Ninja if I continue to be a ghost. I wish...I wish to become mortal again. Nadakhan: Your wish is yours to keep. Clouse: Yes. Yes, it's working. I can-I can feel again. (He starts to agonize in pain.) My hands! My head! The pain! Nadakhan: Yes. Becoming physical is a painful process. I wish it could be over soon, but right now, you're probably thinking about your last wish. But the pain is too unbearable to think clearly. Wish it all to go away. Clouse: I-I wish it all to go away. Nadakhan: Your wish is yours to keep. (Clouse gets trapped inside the teapot.) Be careful what you wish for. (Zane scans Stiix's citizens.) P.I.X.A.L.: I detected no trace of Clouse. Zane: He isn't here. Cole: He could be long gone by now. Kai: But look what I found. A Kai action figure. Some fan probably lost it. Now way anyone threw this out. Practically priceless. Lloyd: No sign of Clouse. Misako: Better keep looking. Wu's at the Domu Library researching what Clouse could be looking for. If I hear anything, you'll be the first to know. Lloyd: Come on, guys. Let's keep our eyes peeled. Jay: Look, another Kai doll. There's dozens. Kai: Ugh. (Nadakhan disguises himself and roams around the city.) Man #2: Watch where you're going. Ha! Nice hair, bozo. Cyrus: (On Infovision) You look lost. Can I be of assistance? Nadakhan: Hmm. Are you trapped too? Cyrus: (On Infovision) I'm sorry, I don't understand your query. You are talking to Infovision. Ask a question, and maybe I can answer it. Nadakhan: Where is my crew? Cyrus: (On Infovision) You'll have to be more specific. Nadakhan: The crew of Misfortune's Keep. Cyrus: (On Infovision) Misfortune's Keep. The most feared pirate ship that ruled the high seas, taken down by Captain Soto and his Destiny's Bounty at the end of the era of the Stone Warrior. The Misfortune's captain, Nadakhan the Djinn, with power to grant others wishes, was trapped in the Teapot of Tyrahn, while his crew was later marooned in separate realms. Nadakhan: Separate realms? Cyrus: (On Infovision) After the Ninja discovered the Realm Crystal in the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, it is common knowledge the Ninjago is one of sixteen realms— Nadakhan: Which realm is Dilara in? Cyrus: (On Infovision) No known image of Dilara, quartermaster of Misfortune's Keep and love of Nadakhan the Djinn, died shortly after Nadakhan's imprisonment. Nadakhan: Died? Cyrus: (On Infovision) Die: to expire, to croak, or to tint. Nadakhan: Where is this Realm Crystal? Cyrus: (On Infovision) Location is classified. Since realm crossing is prohibited, it is under the protection of Sensei Wu and the Masters of Spinjitzu. Nadakhan: Then tell me how to find them. (The Ninja sit on a table.) Lloyd: Uh, no sign of Clouse? Cole: I don't get it. You'd think they'd remember seeing another ghost. Kai: I know. I haven't even been asked to give a single autograph. Not that I want the attention! (the citizens shushes him.) Man #1: (On TV) Where are the Ninja? This reporter has the answer. Lloyd: Hey, can you turn it up? Man #3: Hey. No one here cares for them fruit-colored Ninja. Cole: Excuse me. What fruit is black? Jay: Uh, blackberries? Cole: Shut it, Jay. Man #1: (On TV) They're calling it the Crime Wave of the Century. Nya: Guys, listen. Man #1: (On TV) Earlier today, Green Ninja Lloyd Garmadon was caught on tape robbing the city bank. Lloyd: Whoa! That looks like, um, me. Man #1: (On TV) And that's not all. At Mega Monster Amusement Park, Zane was on a rampage of vandalism and mayhem. Zane: Hey, wait. My memory has no recollection of that. Jay: (Grunts.) Someone's pretending to be us. Nya: But why? Cole: And how? Rufus: (On TV) I am ashamed I ever wore their underwear. Oh, uh, I mean, T-shirts. Reporter: Any comment about your son's offenses? Ed: Jay would never do this. And if he did, he had good reason. I hope. Jay: You hope? It wasn't me, Dad! It wasn't me! Cole: Jay, shh. Man #3: You believe them? They destroyed our village, act like they saved the place, and then go around doing as they please. Kai: Yeah. You're right. Ninja, ugh, hate 'em. (Whispers) Maybe now is a good time to leave. Commissioner: The Ninja are at large. They are armed and dangerous. And they have legs. If you see them, do not approach. Call local law enforcement so that we can apprehend. Zane: Hello, local law enforcement? We are the— Lloyd: Zane, what are you doing? Zane: I am programmed to obey the law. Not telling them our location would be a direct violation. Man #3: Hey, aren't you— Jay: No, no. We're not the Ninja. We're that other group with a Nindroid, a ghost, a girl— Kai: Ah! Six on six. At least it's an even number. Lloyd: We're not gonna fight them. Right now, it's us who look like the bad guys. Jay: How are we supposed to defend ourselves? Witty banter? Zane: Statistically speaking, your witty banter tends to only get us into more trouble. Kai: I liked it better when they were fans. Nya: (Jay uses Airjitzu on himself and Nya to fly across another roof.) Thanks for the help. Officer #2: I've got a visual. Jay: There's no time. Come on! Cole: There's nowhere to hide. Kai: There may be one place. Ninja, go! (He drills a hole.) Man #3: They're under the floorboards! Lloyd: Mom, we're in a bit of a jam. Misako: I saw the news and I'm en route. Looks like you've gone from fame to framed. Lloyd: And we'll never find out who did this to us unless we get out of here. Man #4: I can hear them over here. Man #5: Someone get on those cranes! Let's find those Ninja! Man #6: I think I saw one right below us. Man #7: Crane three. Down. Now. Man #8: Ten feet east. Now! Did we get them? Man #9: Can you see them? Cole: (The Ninja manage to get on a crane.) Look! Kai: Ha! Home, sweet home! Officer #3: Take her down. (They hook the Bounty.) Misako: Oh, no. Ugh. Commissioner: Lower all the cranes and check them out! Those fruit-colored bozos could be hiding anywhere. Lloyd: We need to split up. Cole: Split up? But we're all in this together. Lloyd: We have a better chance of getting out of here if we divide. Jay: Nothing good comes when we're split up. That's when bad things happen. Chen's Island, Yang's Temple, Morro's possession. All bad things. Lloyd: We have no other choice. We have to go. All: Now! (They jump off.) Man #10: This one's empty, sir. Man #11: I hate them fruit-colored Ninja. Officer #4: We didn't catch the Ninja, Commissioner. Commissioner: We will. Oh, we will. (Wu opens a book.) Wu: "Be careful what you wish for." Hmm. (Nadakhan appears in front of Wu) Nadakhan: Did someone say "wish?" (End of the episode. For more information, click here.) Category:Transcript Category:2016 Category:Episodes Category:Skybound Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu